


Betelgeuse

by peachpenguinsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpenguinsoo/pseuds/peachpenguinsoo
Summary: "What if the stars could speak? Would you believe them if they told you I love you?"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Betelgeuse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back at it again with writing dahil may naisip lang ako bigla or dahil nakaramdam ako ng matinding stress sa aking binabasa HAHAH. I read something the other night na medyo nalungkot ako at kanina naman may nabasa ako na nastress ako so eto may nasulat ako hehe. 
> 
> Sana maenjoy nyo kahit short lang and kung meron man magbabasa, thank you for reading :) it means a lot to me na meron nagbasa hehe thank you ulit! 
> 
> hehe if u wanna read pa, i have another short one and is linked at the end! hehe

**_11PM. Rooftop._ **

  
  


**“Sometimes I wonder talaga, what if the stars were able to hear and speak? Makukwento ba niya ang mga narinig nya?”**

**“Were you always like this?”**

**“I wasn’t, it was just until I realized I like you.”**

**“hmm?”**

**“Kasi…ikaw madalas kinukwento ko sa stars, gusto kita Baekhyun.”**

**“Chanyeol…”**

There was silence, that awkward silence when you confess to someone… [who doesn’t like you back.] 

**“I know I know, don’t feel bad. I know we talked about this before.”**

**“Sorry…”**

**“Bakit naman?”**

**“Kasi I don’t like you back.”**

Parang sinuntok nanaman si Chanyeol sa narinig nya, no scratch that, mas masakit pa sa suntok eh. Parang binuhusan siya ng kumukulong tubig [burn] 

Simula’t sapul naman kasi Baekhyun has always looked at Chanyeol as a little brother. Yes, brother zoned [hindi friendzoned ha.] 

The Park-Byun family has always been close. The friendship was passed from generations to generations, they’ve been friends since they diaper days and eto biglang nataaman si Chanyeol ng bow ni Kupido. Corny? Yes. Pero does Chanyeol mind? No. 

Ever since napagtanto nya na gusto nyang mahalin ng sobra si Baekhyun, it just went from there. Nung una mahirap, he tried hiding it from him but at the end of the day sinabi nya nalang na _‘mas magandang alam nya, huwag kang matakot Chanyeol, he’ll still be your friend.’_ at ayun nga po here we are. 

**“Chanyeol, I’m really sorry. It’s just… I don’t see you as someone I can be with romantically and you know that. I’ve always seen you as a little brother and it really didn’t change over the years. Ganun parin tingin ko sayo, kapatid. Ayaw kitang saktan pa, Chanyeol. Kaya ngayon palang I’m really sorry. Nandito naman ako bilang Kuya..”**

‘ _Kuya? hanggang Kuya nalang ba?’_

**“...supportado kita okay? I’m not just the right person for you..”**

**“Paano mo naman nasisigurado na hindi nga ikaw ang para sakin?”**

**“Chanyeol… you know what I mean.”**

**“Hindi! I don’t know what you mean Baekhyun! If this has something to do with the family business, you know I’ll sacrifice anything for you. Handa akong isakripisyo ang lahat para sayo. Are you kidding me? Kuya? Baekhyun naman!”**

**“We talked about this Chanyeol. Uulit ulitin ko pa ba?”**

Even though the Park-Byun family have friends for quite some time, meron silang pact. The friendship has always been for business and yes… hindi sila pwede mahulog sa isa’t isa. Hindi pwede. H I N D I… PWEDE. 

  
  
  


**“Kahit ilang beses ko ulitin… hindi mo ata maiintindihan eh… We both know, eto pa nga lang pagtambay mo kasama ako dito sa rooftop, it’s wrong Chanyeol. We both know feelings are involved. Your feelings are involved.”**

**“Is it my fault ganito ako? Because of you? And that stupid wedding invitation of you and Yixing?”**

**“I’m sorry.”**

**“If only the stars could speak of my love for you, edi sana ako nalang pinakasalan mo.”**

**“Chanyeol!”**

**“I don’t care anymore Baekhyun!** **Nakikinig ka ba sakin? Hindi kita gustong awayin…** **It’s just… masakit na… sobrang sakit na.”**

**“We talked about this ilang beses na, hindi to dahil ikakasal na kami ni Yixing. It’s because, I have no feelings for you. I’m sorry.”**

  
  


Baekhyun left Chanyeol that night upang bumalik sa kanyang fiancé who was the giant’s [distant] older cousin. 

**“Hello stars, if only you could tell him how much I love him… it wouldn’t end this way.”** he says crying his eyes out with his hand on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe another lifetime
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/15hROITnoKBgRGhqjz6AJRVsdUhrUwcV7TNb2_LEeQVU/edit


End file.
